


meow meow hiss purr

by alifeofourown



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Other, Pixie Louis, general fluffy doom, general wonderfulness or something like that, kitten direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten Direction fic featuring Pixie Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow meow hiss purr

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Pixie's fault. Dedicated to whoever actually encouraged this. These have just been collected together from writing them on tumblr but I wanted to share them. Possibly more to come.

“One kitten, Louis,” Liam says as he grips to Louis’s arm to keep him from rushing forward and pressing his face against the glass like all the children who come through looking for their newfound friends. “We agreed on one.”

“But…but they’re all so lovely!” Louis pouts at Liam and he tugs him along through the animal shelter, staring at the little litters of kittens who have yet to have been adopted by someone. “Look, look how cute they are!” He’s instantly enamoured by the kittens and Liam can’t deny the fact that they’re all really adorable and he’d love to take them all home if they could but their flat’s not big enough for more than one cat.

Somehow Louis manages to bribe one of the shelter workers to let him play with three of the kittens at once as he tries to decide (convince Liam to let him adopt them all) which one they’ll take home. Liam’s standing behind Louis, watching as the two overeager kittens, a blonde-almost white one named Niall and a fluffy brown kitten called Harry, climb all over Louis, pouncing on his legs and then at each other as they playfully fight in the pen. His eyes trail to the one in the corner that’s stayed away from Louis, a small black kitten with a blonde paw that he’s pretty sure someone said was called Zayn.

Liam steps over and he picks up the kitten, cradling his arms around the small creature and he strokes at Zayn’s fur, smiling as the kitten instantly begins purring in his arms and Louis’s laugh sounds from behind him as mewling begins. Liam doesn’t have to turn to know that there’s two eager kittens pawing at the bottom of his trousers and he smiles as he turns to look at Louis, eyes bright and eager at how loving these kittens are.

“You know we’re going to go crazy with them, right?” he says and he swears Louis squeals as he jumps up and hugs Liam, just barely keeping from squishing little Zayn in Liam’s arms.

“We can take them home!” Louis’s excited tone is enough to make Liam laugh and he’s still beaming as Louis bends down and picks up Harry and Niall, grinning as he tries to keep them from batting at each other. “We’re going to be a happy family!”

Three kittens probably isn’t the best for them and when Liam’s swearing about toys being everywhere and Louis forgets to pick up more cat food because they’ve run out (again) they’ll wonder why they did this, but for now they’re happy and what Louis said was right.

They’re going to be a happy family.

\---

“Harry’s gotten into the catnip again,” Louis says the second Liam’s in the door and he can’t even hide his smile at how proud he is of the little brown cat. “Also, Niall’s been sleeping under the bed for two days I swear and Zayn tore up the paper.”

“Not surprised, not surprised, genuinely amused,” Liam replies and he smiles a little bit as he drops down onto the couch next to Louis. It’s not long before out comes the kitten hoard just like every day.

Harry appears first, something that is expected because Harry really likes cuddling, especially with Liam for some reason. He always curls up in Liam’s lap and purrs as Liam pets him until Louis steals him away and lifts him up to his face until Harry starts licking at his nose. Louis will never admit that Harry’s his favourite because he’s a good kitten father and he would never play favourites, but Liam knows and he kind of loves it.

Today Zayn shows up after Harry and he paws at Liam’s trouser leg until Liam nudges Harry off his lap and bends down to pick up Zayn, smiling a little as the kitten stands on him, pressing his paws to Liam’s chest. He’s quiet and Liam likes him, thinks that they fit together best, both quiet and loving and never really one for a lot of excitement. He especially likes the way that Zayn licks at the tips of his fingers when he moves to scratch beneath his chin or pet the top of his head, like gentle reminders to let Liam know that he’s loved. Liam thinks that if Zayn were human he’d be the kind of person who cuddled up against the people he liked and would kiss them a lot.

Niall shows up eventually, after Harry’s fallen asleep on Louis like he always does and Liam flips through enough channels to realise that there’s really nothing on at this time of day. He meows as he appears in the room and Louis laughs because he loves that Niall likes to make his presence known. Liam watches as he takes a running leap at the couch and jumps up before he climbs over Liam (and steps on Zayn’s tail but the cat seems too comfy to hiss at him) before he settles down between Liam and Louis, content with his decisions to curl up somewhere warm.

“They’re little menaces,” Liam comments after Niall wakes Harry up by batting at him and they start mewling at each other trying to outdo one another and Louis just smiles as he wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah, they are,” he agrees. “But they’re ours.”

\---

“Harry?” Louis’s looking around the flat for the kitten and he’s literally searched everywhere. He’s found Niall and Zayn already and locked them in the bedroom so he could get them out of the way and actually  _clean_  for once in his entire life.

(He might be trying to surprise Liam for their two year anniversary.)

Now he just needs to find Harry so he can stick him in the bedroom with the other two and maybe he’ll just walk in to find them all curled up on the bed together asleep after they ransack that room in protest of being locked up. Louis hopes the actuality excludes ransacking the room because he’d really rather not explain to Liam that their duvet’s been scratched to death by a trio of hyperactive kittens seeking revenge.

“Where are you hiding?” Louis’s looked through all the usual hiding spots and with each one empty has caused him to become a little more worried about the kitten. He’s resulted to getting down on his hands and knees and crawling behind the couch to try and find the little brown mass of fur that he loves so much. He’s made it behind the couch, pushed the thing out just far enough so he can peer back behind it and a breath of relief escapes Louis’s lips when he spots glassy eyes staring back at him. “Come here, you,” he says and he reaches out for the kitten but Harry doesn’t come closer.

He does, however, lick at Louis’s fingers and back away just out of Louis’s reach so that Louis’s sprawled on the floor trying to get the kitten. “Haaaaaarrrrrrrry,” Louis whines and he pushes the couch out more and makes a grab for the cat, grinning when he’s got his fingers around a paw and he tugs just enough to get a proper grip on Harry who’s meowing at him over and over. “I’m not going to hurt you, cuddle-me-Hazza,” Louis says and he slips his hands around Harry, lifting him up above him and grinning as the kitten tries to walk in the air to escape Louis’s grasp.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Louis asks and he drops Harry down onto his chest, grinning a little at the kitten as he mewls again. “Just purr at me, lick my nose. Why don’t you love me like you love Liam?”

Of course, he doesn’t get an answer, but after a minute Harry stops making noises at him and curls up on his chest. Louis lightly thumbs the spot behind Harry’s ear that makes him purr and he grins when Harry starts, the soft vibrations just barely felt through his shirt and he wonders what it’ll be like when Harry’s all grown up and purring enough that he can actually feel it in his ribcage.

Louis kind of can’t wait for that day but at the same time he hopes it never comes. He loves kitten Harry, loves all of their three cats as little rascals and he’d be fine if they didn’t grow up. He scoops Harry into his arms and carries him into the bedroom, grinning as he opens the door and finds Zayn and Niall curled up against each other, tips of noses pressed together and napping like all kittens do. He sets Harry down on the edge of the bed and smiles. “Liam’s going to be so happy,” he says and Harry mews at him. “The flat’ll be clean and you’ll all behave and maybe we’ll go out for dinner for our anniversary.”

The actuality of the matter is that Liam comes home to find Louis surrounded by a stack of DVDs and a cobweb in his hair and he kisses him until he laughs. And maybe when they open the door to the bedroom they’re bombarded by kittens and a surprisingly unscathed duvet and it’s really nice.

They order takeaway and watch cheesy love films and somehow Niall ends up asleep on top of Liam’s head and Harry knocks over a container of Lo Mein and it’s definitely their best anniversary to date.

\---

Louis’s not sure how he ended up here but he’s slipped into a flat through a crack in the window and his wings are exhausted so he’s not going anywhere. He has no idea who this flat belongs to and he’s pretty sure he should leave before he gets caught and trapped inside a jar ‘for science’ but he doesn’t have any energy left to move.

It takes maybe a minute for his eyes to fall shut and for Louis to fall asleep leaning against the frame of the window and he’s not sure how long he managed to sleep but is awakened by something wet pressing against his arm. Louis opens his eyes and he blinks a little bit as he finds himself face to face with two big green eyes and a little pink nose against dark brown fur and he’s pretty sure this is a sign that he should leave because he’s not supposed to be caught and particularly not by what seems to be an overly curious kitten.

Louis flutters his wings and the action is enough for the kitten to step back a little but the second he steps up he’s nudged in the arm again and before Louis can escape back through the window he’s being knocked off the windowsill. He manages to flutter his wings just before he hits the ground so it’s at least a little graceful and he frowns up at the cat who then pounces off of the window and onto the ground next to him. Louis’s just about to fly back up to leave when he hears a noise behind him and turns around to find a blonde kitten approaching him and oh…there’s two of them…

The blonde kitten seems eager and Louis has to fly up before he gets nudged in the stomach and he lands on top of the brown one, fingers twining in its thick fur and he smiles a little as the blonde kitten lightly headbutts the one he’s on and is met with a mewling noise. Louis’s just about to leave when he hears what seems to be another kitten and he has to wonder just how many kittens this person has.

The third one’s more subdued than the other two, just as curious as the other two but not as eager as the them. He’s got a blonde paw, Louis notices and he things it’s really pretty, the way that he’s got this tiny spot on him that’s different than all the rest. It makes him unique and Louis flutters off of the brown kitten just before the blonde attacks him and he flies over to the darkest kitten, resting his hand on the kitten’s nose and smiling as he’s met with a purring noise.

They’re cute, this little kitten group, and if Louis were to stick around he’d definitely love to watch them but a sound of the front door opening startles him and gets the kittens’ attentions and the two who were playfully fighting are off before he can even blink. Louis rubs the last one’s nose and he smiles at it before he flies up towards the window again, glancing back at the kitten who’s staring at him one last time before he heads off back out into the real world.

Before he leaves, he makes sure to note exactly where this flat is so if he ever wants to come back to see the little kitten group again he can do so, and he’s beaming as he flies off home, excited to tell everyone of his latest adventure into the human world.


End file.
